


Here's A Health To The Company

by apcwoc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Pirates and Mermaids, Jesse McCree needs a NAP, M/M, Merman Hanzo, Pirate Captain McCree, This wasn't supposed to be so long, but they love each other - Freeform, lots of sea shanties, lots of snark, vague understanding of merman magic but it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apcwoc/pseuds/apcwoc
Summary: hey i uhhhhh,, love MagicalWeirdism so i wrote this for her because i also love all of her writing.please go check her shit OUT- https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused





	Here's A Health To The Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [upset_and_confused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/gifts).



“What will we do with a drunken sailor,  
what will we do with a drunken sailor,  
what will we do with drunken sailor, early in the mornin’”  
Jamison would kill him if he heard McCree butcher his favorite song like this. His voice rumbled slow and low in his chest, tongue slurring the words, song rolling over the gloom of the waves. It might've even sounded sorrowful to his own ears if he hadn't blasted them half deaf with gunfire years ago. 

“Way hey and up she rises,  
way hey and up she rises,  
way hey and up she rises, early in the mornin’.”  
It was supposed to be a fast drinking song, bounced around drunk sailors high with adrenaline and money. Not slow and sad for a pathetic man riddled with his own terrors. But it was catchy and mind-numbing and the only song that came to his salt crusted lips. His fingers twitched, and he itched for a cigar.

“Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
shave his belly with a rusty razor early in the mornin’.”  
Head glassy, the pirate gazed into the depths of the sea, the waves below rocking the boat into a lazy lull. It would be an understatement to say McCree wasn't a bit surprised to find his gaze met by the sea looking back up at him with big glowing eyes.

“Way hey and up she rises,  
way hey and up she rises,  
way hey and up she rises, early in the mornin’.”  
Well not exactly glowing per say, more of an echo to be exact. Dim light from the ship reflected back into the cool amber depths, eyes flickering right above the surf; rich as any treasure he could ever find and more beautiful than any gold littering the ocean floor. 

“Put him in a longboat till he's sober,  
put him in a longboat till he's sober,  
put him in a longboat till he's sober,  
early in the mornin’.”  
Thick, dark tresses of hair danced about the water, floating on top of the waves as if they were oil. McCree would've thought it was seaweed at first glance if he weren't more well versed in the likes of mermen.

“Way hey and up she rises,  
way hey and up she rises,  
way hey and up she rises, early in the morning.”  
He kept singing.   
He didn't know why, but he did. Maybe it was because he had an audience now and Captain Jesse McCree was not one to disappoint. So he kept singing, a little louder, and a little less sad, his worn fingers beating against the wood of the ship in time. He knew how hard that fish he called a boyfriend was to please.

“Stick him in a scupper with a hosepipe on him,   
stick him in the scupper with a hosepipe on him,  
stick him in a scupper with a hosepipe on him,  
early in the mornin’.”  
From the boat, Jesse could see the rest of the merman’s head rise above the water, a section of hair plastered against his face. Lips curled just enough to see the glint of thin, needle like teeth; the jig up, Hanzo knew he'd finally been spotted, that sneaky bastard.

“Way hey and up she rises,  
way hey and up she rises,  
way hey and up she rises, early in the mornin’.  
Way hey and up she rises,  
way hey and up she rises,  
way hey and up she rises, early in the mornin’.”  
A polite clap and a sharp whistle broke the stillness of the ocean. Jesse took a dramatic bow, one hand pressed firmly to his chest, the other flourishing in the air, all followed with a dip so low he bent over the side of the ship.

“Oh thank you, thank you, you're all too kind. Look at me, I'm turning red.” McCree said, laying on the fake swagger with all the precision of a glorified politician.  
He looked back down at Hanzo, still clapping with a grin on his lips.

“Absolutely stunning performance, my dear. Do tell how such a voice is not singing in your overrated human opera houses but is instead moping away at the side of a run down pirate ship.”

“Hey!” Jesse exclaimed, comfortingly patting the side,”Don't you insult the Prime Meridian that way. She's the most fearsome pirate ship this side of the West Indies!” He said, with a mote of pride.  
“No need to drag her into this conversation Hanzo, she ain't done nothing wrong.”

The merman sighed at his pirate, but the smile never left his face, “Noted; don't mock your ship.”

Jesse grinned gently, “The thought is greatly appreciated.”   
The ocean breeze whistled over the deck, the chilled wind brushed over his face and sweeping messy bangs into his face.   
He vaguely remembered his meager attempt to pull his hair into a ponytail before he came out onto the deck, but he probably managed looking like a disheveled drunk. It's what he felt like at least.

“So, what brings such a busy merman like yourself up to the surface? Got sick of swallowing seawater?”

Hanzo scoffed,”You wish pirate. I was hunting dinner before I heard someone mourning and decided to tell them to shut up, you're disturbing the peace.”

“Love you too, handsome.”

Hanzo stuck his tongue out him, Jesse did the same in kind; how mature of them.

“So you won't even divulge a simple captain an answer to his question?”

“If I was a better man I wouldn't even be talking to you right now.”

“Good thing you're not a man.”

“Hmm, I suppose you're right in that regard,” Hanzo took his sweet time studying his nails, razor sharp and built for clawing open raw meat. If Jesse was being honest with himself, he thought they were pretty hot, and would definitely not mind if those nails dug some pretty marks in his skin; If they ever get around to that at least.  
Hanzo's gaze flicked upwards, meeting Jesse's halfway. His stare was so sharp it almost shattered McCree’s glassy headspace.

“Do you want the honest answer? Full, one hundred percent truth?”

“I’d be a lying man if I said no.”

“I got worried, I’ve never heard you so…” Hanzo paused, eyes searching Jesse’s face for something, ”I’ve never heard you so upset, I suppose.”

Jesse's not sure why, but those words punched him straight in the gut. A pang of discomfort made his insides coil, exposed to the cold wind.  
He nearly wheezed, but cleared his throat before asking,”What makes you say that?”

“McCree I am not blind, and I know you are not either. Have you looked at yourself lately? You're an absolutely mess.”

“You sound like Ana,” Jesse grunted, the punch to his gut twisting deeper to his stomach.

“She would most likely agree with me,” Hanzo chided, sounding exactly like Ana.

“Well, I don't need either one if you nagging me. I’ll be fine.” Jesse said, aggravation slowly building up in his throat; the weights under his eyes ever so heavy. 

Hanzo blew a raspberry, ”You will not ‘be fine’. You'll just go back to your cabin and drink yourself into a stupor.”

“Than what do you want me to do, huh? It ain't like there's some magic spell that'll wave away all my stupid sleep troubles.”

At this Hanzo fell silent, the air tense between them. A few strained moments ticked by, and Jesse was about to turn tails and storm back to his cabin; a curt ‘goodnight’ on the tip of his tongue, before Hanzo spoke up.

“Come swim with me.”

“...What?”

“Come swim with me.” Hanzo repeated, rather matter-of-factly.

Jesse looked around, staring at the inky sky and the pitch black ocean, stars bouncing in its depths, before looking back at the merman.

“...Ain't it a little late for a nighttime swim?”

“No, I do it all the time.”

A beat.  
“I walked right into that one.”

“Yes, you did. Now come down here.”  
Another beat.  
“...Please.”

Jesse hesitated, taking a quick look back at his deck, at himself, and back into the water, the quiet whisper of the ocean begging him to jump.   
He’s got nothing to lose.  
That was a lie, he's got a lot lose actually, but Jesse was just too damn tired to care.  
Sucking in a breath, he leapt off the side of his ship. The wind sang in his ears and whipped all around him before he started to stumble. His limbs flail about uselessly and he started spin about in the air. His shirt billowed upwards, exposing the skin on his torso to the sting of cold air. With as much grace as a chubby cat, Jesse plowed into the surf with a crash, his back stinging from the impact.

Under the water, Jesse immediately swallowed a lungful of seawater, the salt burning his throat and eyes. The most he could do was cough up bubbles, adding to the mass that swelled up around the pirate and skimmed his fingers as he tumbled through the water. Disoriented from his horrible plunge, the dark water spun around him, his head reeling from vertigo.   
Just as he was about to puke, something warm and solid scooped him up, effectively righting the dizzying world. Jesse clung to whatever was holding him, and after a bit of prodding, came to the conclusion it was a body, and then realized it was Hanzo's body.  
Of course it was, who else could it be?  
His suspicion was affirmed when Hanzo leaned back a bit and chuckled, ”You really need to work on your landings.”

“Really? I thought that was pretty good. The drowning bit definitely earned me a ten.” Jesse quipped, as if he wasn't about to throw up all the contents of his stomach.

“If you're going to be snarky I’ll let you go.”

“Please don't, my head hasn't stopped spinning yet.”

“Mm.” He rumbled, and Jesse could feel the vibrations in Hanzo’s chest. He wouldn't admit it, but he could feel his face warm. This was surprisingly intimate.  
It took a few minutes before he could open his eyes without waves of nausea rolling over him, but when his breathing evened out Hanzo pulled away until they were face to face. Their eyes met and Jesse felt a pang in his chest. The icy light from the moon refracted through the water, painting Hanzo’s chiseled face in hues of blue and his eyes gleamed with moonlight and mirth. His hair drifted in a cloud of black, and Jesse had the overwhelming urge to tangle his fingers in it and kiss his merman till they were both dizzy.

“You've had a very bad day, haven't you?”

“Really? I couldn't tell, I've been as right as rain all week.”

Hanzo laughed again, a chirping sound that made Jesse’s heart flutter faintly.  
“A thunderstorm, maybe,” Hanzo said, before tugging Jesse through the water, “Come on lover boy, I have somewhere to show you.”

“Ah, so you’ve resorted to kidnapping me?”

“Hush.”

Hanzo gently pulled him away from the ship and towards a cluster of small islands his crew anchored near, his powerful tail propelling them forwards. It shimmered underneath the waves, fins wavering with the current and a gorgeous palate of scales glittering with shining blues and iridescent greens.  
God why was he so pretty?

Soon, they neared one of the rocky bays and Jesse caught Hanzo sneaking a glance at him, checking to make sure he was still there. Jesse snorted, they had been holding hands the entire way there. The merman nodded sagely, dark hair bobbing gently, before diving down, still clutching Jesse’s hand tightly. They swam down to the entrance of a small little cave, tucked away from the world behind shipwrecks and rocks. Jesse broke the contact between them, and kicked his way to the very edge of the cave. Peering inside he asked,”So, what is this place?”

Hanzo swam past him and into the cave, his voice echoing behind him,”It does not have a word in your language but it is, what I guess you could call, my ‘home’. I do apologize for the mess, I wasn't planning on bringing you here tonight.”  
As he swam deeper into the cavern, which was much much bigger than he first thought, Jesse slowly came to the realization that the bottom was littered with all sorts of treasures. First it was just a few coins scattered at the edge, then mounted into the largest hoard of gold he'd ever seen. Jewelry lapsed on top of coins and gems, intricately laced mirrors and combs produced a sizable gallery, paintings that had long corroded away and left behind heavy frames hung about, and hell there was even a full blown statue anchored in the middle of the pile. His eyes must be the size of saucers at this point. The bottom began to gradually slope upwards, peaking as an outcropping in the middle of the grotto.  
Jesse breached the water, taking a huge breath of salty air, before spotting Hanzo already sitting on top of the small island, tail draping off the rock like silk, the moon streaming in through a gaping hole in the roof of the monstrous chamber.

“Christ Hanzo, how many ships have you raided? I reckon you've got enough here to make the king’s jaw drop.”

Hanzo, looking smug atop his rock, preened, ”I do very much enjoy being the richest man in the sea.”

“How come you never shared all this with me? You know that's the whole reason I became a pirate? Swashbuckling for riches and glory?”

“Oh I knew, I just like watching you tear down other ships. It's great fun seeing humans fight over drinking money.”

“You are so mean.” Jesse said, hoisting himself up on the rock.

“I know,” Hanzo replied, holding out his hand. Jesse took it gratefully. “If you want my money, I’ll give you some and you can buy me more sweets. I really liked that one thing you got me, the- what was it called?” Jesse shrugged, having literally nothing to go on. Hanzo’s brows scrunched in thought, muttering under his breath, chittering something that sounded not unlike a dolphin. 

“Cake!” Hanzo exclaimed, “You should get me more cake, I liked that one the most.”   
Jesse gaped at him, long enough that Hanzo started to get defensive, before a grin cracked against his salt-split lips and he dissolved into a useless heap of laughter. Jesse's shoulders shook with mirth and he wheezed with giggles, lungs choked with smoke from years of cigars but he laughed and laughed, sleep addled brain letting him do nothing else.   
Hanzo looked at him like he grew a second head.

“What? Jesse what's so funny?”

One hand clutched at his stomach, the other grabbing Hanzo's shoulder, Jesse's whole body was wracked with peals of laughter and tears sprung up at the corners of his eyes, ”God, Hanzo sweetheart, I’m- I’m so sorry,” Jesse wheezed, head slowly bowing into Hanzo’s lap, “I’m so, so tired.”

Hanzo shook his head and patted Jesse's hair, “You are one strange pirate Jesse McCree.”   
Jesse could do nothing but giggle. After a few more bursts of nonsensical laughter, he eventually calmed, and the couple sat there in comfortable silence. Though his neck started to crick after a few minutes, so Jesse flipped over so his head fell flat against the merman’s scaly lap, only to find Hanzo inquisitively staring at him with those gorgeous, gleaming eyes. 

“What's with the long face handsome?” Jesse asked, reaching up to smooth out the knot between Hanzo’s brows.

“You know, I didn't steal you away just to have you laugh at me.”

Jesse snorted, “Sorry honey. I didn't mean to make you feel insecure,” Hanzo just pouted, “Fine, what was the real reason you kidnapped me?”

“You want the honest answer? Full, one hundred percent truth?” 

“I’d be a lying man if I said no.” Jesse said with a small grin.

“I wanted to sing you a song.”

Jesse cocked an eyebrow, “Couldn't you have done that at the ship?”

“I wanted it to be private, something just for you,” said Hanzo, still fiddling with Jesse's hair, eyes locked on the webbed fingers detangling his salt soaked locks, “Besides, your crew would have never left me alone if they heard me sing, especially that rat boy.”

Jesse ignored the comment about his crew, and instead focused on how horrible Hanzo is at hiding emotions, his face was almost as beet red as the morning sun. Jesse could tell he fared no better, his smile split crimson cheeks wide and the familiar fluttery feeling bloomed in his throat.

“A private concert it is, I’m all ears pumpkin.”

“Don't you know a merman’s singing is cursed?”

“Eh, always wanted to be enchanted,”

“Cursed.” Hanzo corrected.

“Cursed, enchanted, it's all the same. I’ll try anythin’ once, twice if I like it.” Jesse said with a wink and a half hearted shrug. 

“You are truly an enigma.” Hanzo said, smoothing down Jesse’s hair.   
Clearing his throat, Hanzo hummed a few notes, clear and full of possibilities. Notes built on notes, winding and twisting into a melody, and sharp fingers tapped against the rock, a simple beat following in kind.

“Kind Friend and Companions, Come join me in rhyme,  
Come lift up your voices, In chorus with mine,  
Come lift up your voices, all grief to refrain,  
For we may or might never, all meet here again.” Hanzo’s voice was smooth and sweet, beautifully pitched and low, words dripping from his tongue like honeyed wine. Jesse had heard the legends, the gorgeous singing that led pirates and sailors alike to their death, but to be honest, the rumors didn't do the real thing justice. 

“Here's a health to the company and one to my lass,  
Let us drink and be merry, all out of one glass,  
Let us all drink and be merry, all grief to refrain  
For we may or might never, all meet here again.” Hanzo dipped into the chorus, bouncing along the words with slow leisure. His eyes had fluttered closed at some point, sharp face smoothed from the croon of the music.

“Here's a health to the dear lass, that I love so well,  
For her style and her beauty, sure none can excel,  
There's a smile on her countenance, as she sits on my knee,  
There's no man in this wide world, as happy as me.” Jesse couldn't help it, but he curled up closer to Hanzo. The gentle song rocked him into a sense of sleep, the ever present tension seemed to melt from his shoulders. Hanzo was just so warm, and Hanzo was absentmindedly tracing hard pressed lines and scars that had carved their way into his face, and the tender way he held Jesse was so inviting; it seemed to drag his eyelids down on themselves. 

“Here's a health to the company, and one to my lass  
Let us drink and be merry, all out of one glass,  
Let us drink and be merry, all grief to refrain  
For we may or might never, all meet here again.” The sweet words echoed against the cavernous walls, bouncing back to the couple as if there was a full choir behind Hanzo.

“Our ship lies at anchor, she's ready to dock,  
I wish her safe landing, without any shock,  
If ever I should meet you, by land or by sea,  
I will always remember, your kindness to me.” In the back of his head, Jesse sleepily registered Hanzo's ridiculously long tail had somehow coiled around Jesse, almost protectively. It was the last conscious thought he had before he closed his eyes; whisked away into a dreamless sleep.

“Here's a health to the company and one to my lass,  
Let us drink and be merry, all out of one glass,  
Let us all drink and be merry, all grief to refrain  
For we may or might never, all meet here again.” The last note hung in the air, resonating against the cavern walls. Hanzo brushed back Jesse's hair away from his face, so much calmer in his sleep, the constant stress momentarily at ease. He leaned down, and pressed a soft kiss to his pirate’s forehead, and let him sleep on.

**Author's Note:**

> i know,,,,,,,,,,,, too much about pirates


End file.
